leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lucian/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Be grateful. By slaying you now, I spare you an eternity of torment." - Lucian wields imbued with ancient power and stands a stalwart guardian against the undead. His cold conviction never wavers, even in the face of the maddening horrors he destroys beneath his of purifying fire. Lucian walks alone on a grim mission: to purge the spirits of those ensnared in undeath, his eternal beloved among them. Like the twin relic weapons they wielded, Lucian and his wife Senna were carved from the same stone. Together they battled evil in Runeterra for years, bringing light to darkness and purging those taken by corruption. They were beacons of righteousness: Senna's dedication to their cause never faltered, while Lucian's kindness and warmth touched the hearts of the many lives they saved. Two parts of one whole, they were devoted and inseparable. Though Lucian and Senna witnessed terror that would break most warriors, nothing they had seen compared to the horrors wrought by the Shadow Isles. When the spectral denizens of that accursed place began to manifest across Runeterra, Lucian and Senna hunted them down wherever they appeared. It was grim work, but the fearless pair prevailed until one tragic encounter with the . Lucian and Senna had faced such nightmarish undead before, but never one so deviously clever and cruel. As the terrible battle unfolded, Thresh sprung an unexpected ploy. To Lucian's horror, the creature tricked Senna and ensnared her soul, trapping her in a . Nothing could bring her back. Senna was lost, and for the first time, Lucian faced his mission alone. Though the Warden had taken half of Lucian's heart, he had also created the Shadow Isles' most dangerous foe. Lucian became a man of dark determination, one who would stop at nothing to purge the undead from the face of Runeterra. In honor of Senna's memory, he took up her fallen weapon and vowed to see their mission through to the end. Now wielding both relic weapons, Lucian fights to slay the undead and cleanse the souls of the Shadow Isles. He knows that Senna's soul is lost, but never loses hope that one day he will bring her peace. "She was everything to me... but '''they' took her. And with her, they took my kindness and my mercy. That was their mistake. Because now, all I've got left is a cold heart. They thrive on doubt, they feast on fear. These wretched abominations blight this world, and every last one of them will perish. By my hand."'' Previous Splash Art Lucian StrikerSkin old.jpg|1st Striker Lucian Patch History . ** Base armor increased to 33 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.18 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V7.14 * ** Cast range indicator has been reduced to match the actual range. ;V7.11 * ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V7.10 * ** Fixed a visual bug causing it to not display its cooldown after firing if the initial target became untargetable or invulnerable durign the cast animation. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.8 * ** Now costs the correct amount of mana. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed a bug where he was able to basic attack during The Culling if he fired an energized attack immediately before casting The Culling. ;V7.5 Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug causing the cooldown to be refunded if its primary target died during the cast time. ;V7.5 * ** Cast time changed to - ( level)}} seconds from . ** More reliably responds to commands issued immediately after Piercing Light's cast time. * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** More reliably responds to commands issued immediately after Ardent Blaze's cast time. ;V7.2 * ** Now correctly fires a second shot if it kills a champion on the first attack. * ** No longer fails to hit enemies in brush or Fog of War. ;V7.1 * ** Second shot AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Base damage increased to to from . ;V6.22 * ** No longer auto-fires in the same direction as second shot if cast between shots. ;V6.11 * ** The second shot no longer procs or , since it’s not a basic attack. * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to % bonus AD}} from % bonus AD}}. ** Total range reduced to 900 from 1100. ** Visuals updated to match laser size. * ** Range reduced to 900 from 1000. ;V6.7 * ** Fixed a bug where Lucian could be interrupted through a spell shield. ;V6.4 * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1400. ;V5.23 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from * ** Base damage changed to per shot from . ** AD ratio changed to per shot from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to from ** Attack damage growth reduced to % from 3 ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 38 from 41 * ** Attack speed ratio. ** Fires bullets. ;V5.16 * ** Second shot damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. *** Damage against minion increase to from % AD}} * ** Allies can trigger the bonus movement speed for Lucian. ** Movement speed increased to from . ** Movement speed duration reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ;V4.21 * ** Second shot damage reduced to % AD}} against champions from at all levels. ** Buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 6. ;V4.19 * ** Bonus movement speed increased to from 40 at all ranks. ** AD ratio. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V4.18 * ** Mana cost increased to from 0 at all ranks. ;V4.13 * ** No longer removes slows. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V4.12 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 330. ** Base health increased to 500 from 470. ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 49. * ** Fixed a bug where the first shot would incorrectly assume the killing blow on a champion and cause the second shot to fire at another target. Both shots will now always land on an enemy champion if they are near death. * ** Damage to minions increased to 100% from 75%. ** Cast range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown is reduced by 1 second (2 against enemy champions) per hit. ** Mana cost reduced to 0 at all ranks from ** Now resets Lucian's basic attack timer on cast. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown no longer refreshes upon killing an enemy during . ;V4.10 * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. ;V3.15 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Range reduced to 550 from 570. ;V3.12 * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from 6. ** Mana regeneration gained per level increased to from . * ** When Lightslinger's target dies before the second shot hits, the second shot will now always attempt to find another target. * ** Laser hit box width reduced to 100 units from 120. ** Piercing Light now leads its target by 80 units when cast on an enemy champion. ;V3.10a * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Lucian